


Podfic: Fuckweasel

by anna_unfolding



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: MP3, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Porn Watching, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/pseuds/anna_unfolding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: Arthur and Merlin were both your average, straight high school guys ... until Arthur found Merlin's gay porn stash and discovered that neither of them were quite as straight as he'd thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Fuckweasel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teprometo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fuckweasel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/741112) by [teprometo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo). 



> This is a podfic of teprometo's M/A fic, Fuckweasel. It's also a gift for teprometo, on her birthday. Te, I've loved you and your writing a long time, darling. This fic was so enjoyable to podfic. My first M/A, and in your honor!!! <3 <3 <3

mp3 link [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?3zmrw4l7mhrbdt7)  
length: 30:45


End file.
